Amenotentai
|kanji=間の天太 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Amenotentai |english tv=Heavenly Governor of Time |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai~Rinne Sharingan, Space–Time Ninjutsu, Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Seika Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Fanon Canon }} Amenotentai (間の天太, Amenotentai) is an extremely powerful Rinne Sharingan Dōjutsu ability unique to Seika and him alone. This technique give Seika an highly advanced and seemingly unparalleled usage of space-time manipulation. The associated feats of the Dōjutsu include — pausing, fast forwarding and rewinding time. Overview With his third eye, Seika is able to manipulate the circuit of time. Like it's many counterparts, this technique can be use at any given moment, without any sudden warnings. While similar techniques uses their own dimensions for any factor of manipulation, Seika's dōjutsu uses the current realm as a medium for said time and space manipulation. Originally Kaguya's rinne sharingan allowed her to move to any location instantly by creating a portal. When entering her portal, Kaguya is inside her central dimension; the fabric of space and time. While inside, time in the outside world is seemingly at a stand still and resumes once she has returned from her fabric, allowing her to move from areas at a instantaneous rate. This same method works with similar techniques such as Kamui and Flying Thunder God, which are all noted to be "instantaneous" teleportation. With Seika's application, he uses the current dimension as the center of space itself as "his dimension" where he can active manipulate was goes on within it. While using the current dimension as one of his own, Seika is can choose whether he was to rewind, pause or fast forward time. Rewind While using these technique, Seika is able to manipulate time in reserve. Generally used to correct a mistaken or misconception, Seika shifts time backward to get a "do over". Taken from the concept and appliance of Izanagi, any injury or fatal wound received before activation will be disappear as if nothing ever happened. If the sane event were to inevitably happen again, the victim in which the technique is casted on would more than often claim the event to be an occurrence of "Deja Vu". And while being the user of the technique, Seika is the only being capable of retaining memories from the events before the time shift. Pause Much like rewinding time, Seika is about to cease an occurrence for happening be freezing time. This is essentially like teleportation, but instead of instantly moving from one place to the next, one ceases movement of any sorta in a single instance. While in the time freeze, Seika is the only object that is allowed to move freely in the area. He also is the only one capable of comprehending what is happening, meaning that to the victim, it would seem as if Seika has a means of instant teleportation. Fast Forward Unlike the previous two feats, fast forwarding does not affect the general area. But instead, it gives the user the opinion to manipulate time around a specific object to "speed it up" in a sense, making to object or attack arrive before it is intended to or predicted to. As another method of fast forwarding, Seika is also able to slow down an event to react faster than he normally would. Drawbacks As an extremely powerful technique used by the rinne sharingan, there are specific in which each option can be used. As such these abilities are not indefinite and can't be used at anytime. But because of it's highly chakra taxing feats Seika can only use two of the three options once everyday. And in the cases of rewinding and pausing time, Seika shift up to five minutes backwards and pause for a total of six seconds.